sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Леннон, Джон
Джон О́но Ле́ннон ( , при рождении — Джон Уинстон Леннон; 9 октября 1940, Ливерпуль, Англия — 8 декабря 1980, Нью Йорк, США) — британский рок-музыкант, певец, композитор, художник, писатель. Основатель и участник группы «The Beatles», один из самых популярных музыкантов XX века. Кроме своей музыкальной деятельности Леннон был политическим активистом. Свои взгляды он высказывал как в песнях, так и в публичных выступлениях. В знаменитой песне «Imagine» выражены все мысли Леннона о том, как должен быть устроен мир. Леннон проповедовал идеи равенства и братства людей, мира, свободы. Это сделало его иконой хиппи и одним из самых значительных общественных деятелей 1960-х — 1970-х. В 2002 году медиакорпорация Би-Би-Си провела опрос для определения ста величайших британцев всех времён. Джон Леннон занял девятое место в этом списке. Биография Детство и юность Джон Уинстон Леннон родился 9 октября 1940 года в 7 часов утра, во время авианалёта немецкой авиации на Ливерпуль. Его родители — Джулия и Альфред Ленноны. Джон стал первым и последним их ребёнком — вскоре после его рождения Джулия и Альфред разошлись. Когда Джулия Леннон нашла себе другого мужчину, четырёхлетнего Джона взяли на воспитание его тётя по материнской линии Мими и её муж Джордж Смит, у которых не было своих детей. Мими была строгой воспитательницей, и у Леннона это часто вызывало отторжение. Леннон нашёл общий язык с дядей, который заменил ему отца, но в 1953 году Джордж умер. Тогда Джон сблизился со своей матерью Джулией, которая жила со своим вторым мужем и двумя детьми от него. Леннон учился плохо, несмотря на свой острый ум — он просто не переносил рутину школьной жизни. Зато в школе ему удалось раскрыть свои творческие способности — Леннон пел в хоре и издавал рукописный журнал, который сам иллюстрировал. Его любимыми книгами в то время были «Алиса в стране чудес» и «Ветер в ивах». В 1952 Леннон оказался в средней школе Куоррибенк. В учёбе он и тут не добился особых успехов, быстро оказавшись в классе C для самых отстающих учеников. В середине 1950-х, после выхода песни Билла Хейли «Rock around the Clock», в Ливерпуле началось увлечение рок-н-роллом. Песня Лонни Донегана «Rock Island Line» дала жизнь скиффлу, который быстро завоевал популярность среди английской молодёжи. Скиффл был примечателен тем, что для его исполнения не требовалось обширных познаний в музыке и умения хорошо играть на каком-либо инструменте. Благодаря этому, в 1950-е в Англии появилось множество молодёжных скиффл-групп. Рок-н-ролл окончательно завоевал популярность после появления в США Элвиса Пресли. Новое увлечение не прошло мимо Леннона, и в 1956 году он вместе со своими школьными друзьями основал группу Quarry Men, названную в честь школы, в которой все они учились. Сам Леннон играл в Quarrymen на гитаре (которую он буквально выпросил у Мими). Кроме него, в группе участвовало пять человек: ещё один тоже играл на гитаре, двое на ударных, один человек на банджо и один, лучший друг Джона Пит Шоттон, — на стиральной доске. 6 июля 1957 Леннон познакомился с Полом Маккартни и принял его в Quarry Men. Вскоре Маккартни привёл в группу своего друга Джорджа Харрисона. После того, как Леннон провалил выпускные экзамены в школе, ему удалось (не без помощи директора школы) поступить в Ливерпульский художественный колледж. Там он подружился со Стюартом Сатклиффом, которого тоже привлёк в Quarry Men, и встретил свою будущую жену Синтию Пауэлл. В 1958 году умерла мать Джона. Когда она переходила дорогу, её сбил пьяный офицер полиции. Смерть Джулии стала для Леннона тяжелейшим потрясением. Позже он посвятил ей несколько песен — «Julia», «Mother» и «My mummy’s dead». Группа Quarry Men перестала существовать в 1959 году, когда появилось название Beatles. Ранние Beatles thumb|200 px|right|Джон Леннон в 1964 году В 1960 году Beatles впервые отправились за границу — в немецкий Гамбург, где выступали в клубах Риппербана, центра ночной жизни города. В Гамбурге Леннон впервые попробовал наркотики — группе приходилось выступать перед зрителями всю ночь напролёт, и битлы принимали таблетки, чтобы выдержать этот марафон. В Германию Beatles в период между 1960 и 1963 гг. приезжали несколько раз. За эти годы они сумели добиться локальной популярности в Ливерпуле и Гамбурге. В Гамбурге остался жить Стюарт (Стю) Сатклифф, самый близкий человек для Леннона в эти годы. Стаклифф нашёл себе в Германии жену, фотографа Астрид Кирхер. В 1962 Стю умер от кровоизлияния в мозг. В конце 1961 года менеджером Beatles стал Брайан Эпстайн. Он полностью изменил их имидж — группа сменила кожаные куртки на аккуратные костюмы со знаменитыми пиджаками без лацканов, музыканты перестали курить и сквернословить на сцене. Леннон позже признавался, что смена образа не очень пришлась ему по душе. Тем не менее, новый имидж поспособствовал быстрому росту популярности Beatles. 8 апреля 1963 у Джона и Синтии Леннонов (они были женаты с 1962 г.) родился сын Джулиан (Джон Чарльз Джулиан Леннон). Он был назван так в честь Джулии, матери Джона. Тем временем, Beatles стремительно завоёвывали популярность. Если весной 1963 они были хорошо известны только в Ливерпуле, то в октябре того же года о них знала вся страна, а в 1964 к ливерпульской группе пришла мировая слава. Леннон взял на себя роль лидера — он объявлял номера на концертах и всегда первым выходил на сцену, хотя на самом деле нельзя было сказать, что тот или иной член Beatles важнее для группы, чем остальные. В 1964 году Леннон впервые проявил себя не только как музыкант. 23 марта вышла книга его прозы и поэзии, озаглавленная «Его собственным почерком» ( ), а 24 июня 1965 появилась и вторая. Оригинальное название второй книги — «Spaniard in works» — это игра слов, непереводимая на русский язык. В России эта книга переведена под названием «Испалец в колесе». Кроме того, Леннон пробовал себя как актёр. Не считая фильмов, созданных Beatles, он однажды снялся в кино: это был фильм «Как я выиграл войну» ( ). Фильм не имел успеха ни у зрителей, ни у критиков. «Популярнее Иисуса» В 1964—1966 Beatles были на вершине славы. Они постоянно ездили с гастролями по всему миру, два раза в год выпускали альбомы, снялись в двух фильмах: «На помощь!» ( ) и «Вечер трудного дня» ( ). В марте 1966 года Леннон в интервью лондонской газете «Evening Standard» обронил неосторожную фразу, сказав следующее: «Христианская религия исчезнет… Мы стали более популярны, чем Иисус. Ещё неизвестно, что исчезнет раньше — рок-н-ролл или религия. Иисус был хорош, но его ученики оказались довольно заурядны». В Великобритании на эту фразу никто не обратил внимания, но когда через пять месяцев вырванную из контекста фразу о том, что Beatles популярнее Христа, американский журнал «Datebook» поместил на обложку, в США начался скандал. На юге страны, жители которой известны своей религиозностью, публично сжигали пластинки Beatles, радиостанции прекратили транслировать их песни. Даже в Ватикане осудили заявление Леннона. Вместе с тем, битлы готовились к турне по США. Леннон был вынужден извиниться за свом слова, но концерты во время турне недосчитывались огромного числа зрителей. Леннону угрожали расправой: в Мемфисе кто-то позвонил в номер Beatles и сообщил, что во время концерта он (Леннон) будет убит. После этих гастролей битлы приняли решение отказаться от концертов. Больше они ни разу не выступили на сцене. Сто́ит заметить, что Леннон довольно часто сравнивал себя с Христом. Вот, к примеру, строфа из «The Ballad of John and Yoko», песни 1969 года: Christ, you know it ain’t easy You know how hard it can be The way things are going They’re gonna crucify me Вот перевод этой строфы: Знаешь, Христос, это не просто, Ты знаешь, как это может быть тяжело Похоже на то, что Они собираются меня распять Строфа из песни «The God»: God is a Concept by which we measure our pain I don’t believe in magic … I don’t beleive in Bible … I don’t believe in Jesus … I just believe in me, and that reality Перевод: Бог — это мера измерения Нашей боли. Я не верю в волшебство … Я не верю в Библию … Я не верю в Христа … Я верю в себя, это — реальность. 1967—1968 В 1967 Леннон под влиянием книги Тимоти Лири «Психоделический опыт» увлёкся наркотиками. Он стал отдаляться от остальных членов группы и отказался от роли её лидера. После смерти Брайана Эпстайна менеджмент Beatles взял на себя Пол Маккартни. В 1967 году Маккартни захватил лидерство в группе — лучший, по мнению многих, рок-альбом всех времён и народов «Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band» был задуман и реализован именно им, как и телефильм «Волшебное загадочное путешествие» ( ). «Фильм был снят Полом и для Пола» — позже сказал Леннон журналу «Rolling Stone». Песни с альбомов 1967—1968, хотя и были подписаны Леннон — Маккартни, в подавляющем большинстве случаев являлись плодом творчества только одного из битлов. «Белый альбом», выпущенный в 1968 году, показывает то, как в этот период члены группы отличались друг от друга. В эти годы Леннон сочинил песни, которые позже многие признали его лучшими произведениями: философские «Strawberry Fields Forever» и «Across the Universe», психоделические «I Am the Walrus» и «Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds», мрачная «A Day in the Life» и торжественная «All Your Need is Love», ставшая гимном хиппи. Внешний облик Леннона, как и остальных членов группы, сильно изменился. Битлы перестали одеваться в аккуратные костюмы, отрастили длинные волосы, усы и бакенбарды. В образе Леннона впервые появились знаменитые круглые очки. Женитьба на Йоко Оно thumb|200 px|left|Леннон и Йоко Оно на приёме у канадского премьер-министра Трюдо Леннон познакомился с художницей-авангардисткой Йоко Оно в 1966 году, когда зашёл на её выставку в художественной галерее «Индика». Их совместная жизнь началась в 1968, когда Леннон развёлся со своей первой женой Синтией. Вскоре они с Йоко стали неразлучны. Как говорил Леннон тогда, они — не Джон и Йоко, а одна душа в двух телах, Джон-и-Йоко. 8 ноября 1968 года Леннон развёлся со своей первой женой Синтией. 20 марта 1969 в Гибралтаре был зарегистрирован брак Джона Леннона и Йоко Оно. После женитьбы Леннон сменил своё второе имя Уинстон на Оно, и теперь его звали Джон Оно Леннон. Свой медовый месяц пара провела в континентальной Европе — Париже, Амстердаме и Вене, после чего посетила Монреаль. Песня Леннона об этой женитьбе, «The Ballad of John and Yoko», вышла в 1969 году. Распад Beatles thumb|170 px|right|Леннон в 1969 году Отношения внутри Beatles окончательно испортились в 1968 году. У Леннона и Пола Маккартни накопилось множество претензий друг к другу. Леннона, к примеру, не устраивало то, что Маккартни тянет одеяло на себя, а тот был недоволен апатичностью Леннона и постоянным пребыванием в студии во время записей Йоко Оно (хотя ещё в начале карьеры битлы условились не приглашать в студию жён и девушек). Кроме того, практически прекратилось их творческое сотрудничество: Маккартни продолжал писать коммерческие песни и романтические баллады с несложными текстами, а Леннон всё больше склонялся к психоделическому року на философские темы («Strawberry Fields Forever»), кислотному року («I am the Walrus») и авангарду («Revolution 9»). В 1968 Beatles были на грани распада, и Ринго Старр даже заявлял о своём уходе (хотя в итоге всё равно остался в группе). Многие записи на «Белом альбоме» были сделаны в неполном составе, а песню «Julia» Леннон вообще записал один. Альбом «Abbey Road», вышедший в 1969 тоже был организован Полом Маккартни — концепция альбома принадлежала именно ему. «Abbey Road» фактически стал последним альбомом Beatles. Выпущенный в 1970 «Let It Be» был почти полностью записан в январе 1969 года во время концерта на крыше студии Эбби Роуд, ставшего основой фильма «Let It Be». К моменту выхода альбома Леннон и Маккартни уже заявили о том, что покидают группу. В 1968, за два года до распада Beatles, вышел первый альбом Джона Леннона и Йоко Оно «Unfinished Music No. 1 — Two Virgins». По словам Леннона, альбом был записан за одну ночь. Музыки на нём не было: пластинка содержала беспорядочный набор шумов, стоны и крики. Примечательна была обложка альбома — на неё была помещена фотография полностью голых Леннона и Оно. В 1969 вышло уже два студийных альбома: «Wedding Album» и «Unfinished Music No. 2 — Life With The Lions», которые также практически не содержали музыки. Кроме того, была выпущена концертная запись «Live Peace In Toronto 1969». Леннон и Оно образовали группу под названием «Plastic Ono Band». Политический активизм и эмиграция thumb|190 px|right|запись песни «Give Peace a Chance» Период политического активизма у Джона Леннона продолжался с 1968 по 1972 год. Началом этого периода была песня «Revolution», вышедшая на сингле и её вариация «Revolution 1», попавшая на «Белый альбом». К тому моменту Леннон ещё не определился окончательно со своей позицией, что можно понять по «Revolution 1», где, в отличие от оригинальной версии песни, конец первого куплета звучит так: But when you say about destruction Don’t you know that you can count me out… in То есть после слов, которыми Леннон отказывается от насилия, следует слово «in», которое придаёт строчке абсолютно противоположный смысл. Ещё одной политической песней, написанной для альбома Beatles стала «Come Together», вышедшая на альбоме «Abbey Road». В это время Леннон уже занял вполне определённую позицию — он выступал за мир во всём мире, и даже вернул королеве Орден Британской Империи — в знак протеста против внешней политики страны. В 1969 относятся первые публичные политические акции Леннона совместно с Йоко Оно. После своей свадьбы они отправились в Амстердам и заявили о том, что проведут «постельное интервью». Журналисты, решившие, что звёздная пара будет публично заниматься сексом, собрались в гостинице, где оказалось, что Леннон и Оно просто сидят в кровати и говорят о мире. После Амстердама демонстрация была повторена в Монреале, где Леннон экспромтом сочинил песню «Give Peace a Chance», ставшую гимном пацифистского движения. 15 декабря 1969 Ленноны организовали антивоенный коцерт под лозунгом «Война закончится, если ты захочешь этого». 30 декабря того же года британское телевидение показало программу, посвящённую Леннону и назвала его одним из трёх политических деятелей десятилетия (наряду с Джоном Кеннеди и Мао Цзэдуном). Бурная политическая и музыкальная деятельность привела к тому, что в начале 1970 у Леннона начался психологический кризис. Вывел его из этого кризиса доктор Артур Янов, практиковавший «первичную терапию». С помощью Янова Леннону удалось вернуться в нормальное состояние, а методы лечения произвели на него глубокое впечатление, что заметно на альбоме «John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band» 1970 года, ставшего самой откровенной пластинкой Леннона. В 1971 вышел альбом «Imagine», рассказывавший об утопических мечтах Леннона. В это время его политическая позиция резко поменялась — он вместе с Йоко Оно принял участие в митинге в поддержку Ирландской республиканской армии, а на обложке сингла «Power to the People» Ленноны были изображены в армейских касках. С сентября 1971 года Леннон и Оно жили в Нью-Йорке. После долгой борьбы с иммиграционными властями США, которые отказывались дать чете разрешение на въезд из-за скандала с наркотиками в 1969, Ленноны всё же получили право на жительство в Соединённых штатах. Больше Джон Леннон ни разу не побывал в Великобритании. Сразу после переезда за океан Леннон включился в политическую жизнь США. Он выступал за наделение индейцев гражданскими правами, за смягчение условий содержания заключённых в тюрьмах, за освобождение Джона Синклера, одного из лидеров американской молодёжи, осуждённого на 10 лет тюрьмы за хранение марихуаны (вскоре после акции Леннона в поддержку Синклера тот был освобождён). Последним политическим альбомом Леннона был «Some Time In New York City» (1972), после которого радикалистский период его творчества закончился. Вышедший в 1973 году альбом «Mind Games», показал, что политические песни Леннона остались в прошлом. 1973—1980 В начале 1973 года власти США выдали Йоко Оно официальное разрешение на проживание в стране, а Леннону, напротив, предписали в двухмесячный срок покинуть Соединённые Штаты. Вскоре после этого супруги поссорились и расстались больше чем на год. Разлука с женой и творческий упадок снова привели к психологическому кризису. До лета 1974 Леннон практически бездействовал, и к началу записи нового альбома в августе у него была готова только одна песня. В октябре 1974 новый альбом вышел под названием «Walls and Bridges». Через год был выпущен «Rock’n’Roll», альбом песен, которые Beatles пели ещё до прихода славы. 9 октября 1975, в тридцать пятый день рождения Леннона, у него родился сын, названный Шоном. После этого Леннон заявил о том, что завершает музыкальную карьеру и следующие 5 лет посвятил сыну. За все эти годы он только один раз появился на публике — когда ему наконец было дано официальное разрешение на проживание в США. Это произошло в 1975 году. Следующий альбом Леннона увидел свет только в 1980 году. Он назывался «Double Fantasy» и получил хорошие отзывы критиков. Смерть thumb|200 px|right|Леннон даёт автограф своему убийце Марку Чепмэну. Сам Чепмэн — человек на фото, стоящий сзади 8 декабря 1980 года Джон Леннон был убит психически неуравновешенным гражданином США Марком Чэпменом. В день смерти Леннон дал своё последнее интервью американским журналистам, а в 22 часа 50 минут, когда Джон и Йоко входили под арку своего дома, возвратившись из студии звукозаписи Hit Factory, Чэпмен, ранее в этот же день взявший у Леннона автограф на обложку нового альбома «Double Fantasy», сделал пять выстрелов ему в спину. Полицейской машиной, вызванной привратником «Дакоты», Леннон буквально за несколько минут был доставлен в госпиталь Рузвельта. Но попытки врачей спасти Леннона были тщетны — из-за большой потери крови он скончался, официальное время смерти 11 часов 07 минут. Он был кремирован в Нью-Йорке, прах Леннона был передан Йоко Оно. Марк Чэпмен отбывает пожизненное заключение в Нью-Йоркской тюрьме за своё преступление. Уже четыре раза он подавал прошение на досрочное освобождение, но каждый раз эти прошения отклонялись. thumb|Вход в здание «Дакота», 72-я улица (West), Манхэттен, где в 1973—1980 гг. жил Джон Леннон Факты * Худшими своими песнями Леннон считал «Run for Your Life» и «It’s Only Love» * В 1967 году Леннон приобрёл остров у берегов Ирландии * Песня «Imagine» была запрещена в религиозных англиканских школах из-за слов «And no religion too» («И никакой религии») * В 2005 году рукопись песни «All Your Need Is Love» была продана на аукционе за 600 000 фунтов стерлингов Цитаты Из песен * «Дайте миру шанс!» * «Я — морж.» * «Раньше я был моржом, теперь я — Джон.» * «Представь, что всё человечество живёт в мире.» * «Под нами нет ада, над нами только небо» * «Всё, что тебе нужно, — это любовь.» * «Жизнь — это то, что происходит, когда вы обдумываете другие планы.» Из интервью * Репортёр: «Вам не надоедает то, что на ваших концертах вы сами не слышите своей музыки из-за воплей зрителей?» : Леннон: «Нам неважно, у нас есть записи дома.» * «Сейчас мы популярнее, чем Иисус Христос.» * «До Элвиса не было ничего.» Другое * «Те, кто сидит на дешёвых местах, хлопайте. Остальные просто побренчите своими драгоценностями» (на концерте «Королевское варьете» 4 ноября 1963, в присутствии королевы-матери, принцессы Маргарет и лорда Сноудона). Память о Ленноне thumb|175 px|right|Мемориал «Земляничные поля» в Нью-Йорке * Мемориал «Земляничные Поля» (названный в честь песни Strawberry Fields Forever, в свою очередь названной в честь приюта в Ливерпуле) находится в Центральном Парке Нью-Йорка, неподалёку от здания «Дакота» (на углу 72-й улицы и авеню Сентрал Парк Вест), где жил Леннон * В октябре 2000 в Саитаме, Япония был открыт музей Леннона * Ливерпульский аэропорт носит имя Джона Леннона, слоган аэропорта: «Above us only sky» («Над нами только небо») — строка из песни «Imagine» * В кубинской республике существует парк имени Джона Леннона * В Праге есть Стена Джона Леннона * После смерти Леннона Джордж Харрисон посвятил ему песню «All Those Years Ago», а Пол Маккартни — «Here, Today» * Фредди Меркьюри написал песню «Life is real (song for John Lennon)», посвятив её Леннону. * Во Львове, Украина есть улица имени Джона Леннона. Дискография Альбомы * Unfinished Music No. 1 — Two Virgins (1968) * Unfinished Music No. 2 — Life With The Lions (1969) * The Wedding Album (1969) * Live Peace In Toronto 1969 (1969) * John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band (1970) * Imagine (1971) * Some Time In New York City (1972) * Mind Games (1973) * Walls And Bridges (1974) * Rock’n’Roll (1975) * Shaved Fish (сборник, 1975) * Double Fantasy (1980) Фильмография Режиссёр (совместные фильмы с Йоко Оно) * «Два девственника» (1968) * «Номер 5» (1968) * «Медовый месяц» (1969) * «Похищение» (1969) * «Ноги вверх навсегда» (1970) * «Свобода» (1970) * «Муха» (1970) * «Апофеоз» (1970) * «Эрекция» (1971) * «Представь себе» (1972) Актёр * «Вечер трудного дня» (1964) * «На помощь!» (1965) * «Как я выиграл войну» (1967) * «Волшебное загадочное путешествие» (1967) * «Пусть будет так (1970)» Фильмы о Ленноне * «Представьте себе: Джон Леннон» (1988) * «США против Джона Леннона» Библиография * Bresler, Fenton — «The Murder of John Lennon» — 1989 * Lennon, Cynthia — «John» — Crown Publishers, 2005 * Голдман, Альберт — «Жизни Джона Леннона» (из серии «Жизни замечательных людей») — М, «Молодая гвардия», 2004 * Дэвис, Хантер — «The Beatles. Авторизованная биография» — М, 1990 См. также * The Beatles * Маккартни, Пол * Оно, Йоко * Старр, Ринго * Харрисон, Джордж Ссылки * Официальный сайт Джона Леннона * Сайт Синтии, Джулиана и Джона Леннонов * Джон Леннон на сайте Peoples.ru * Джон Леннон на сайте IMDB Категория:Композиторы Великобритании Категория:Рок-музыканты Великобритании Категория:Певцы и певицы Великобритании Категория:Поэты Великобритании Категория:The Beatles Категория:Композиторы по алфавиту Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 9 октября Категория:Родившиеся в 1940 году Категория:Умершие 8 декабря Категория:Умершие в 1980 году Категория:Вегетарианцы Категория:Исполнители, возглавлявшие Billboard Hot 100 af:John Lennon als:John Lennon ar:جون لينون bg:Джон Ленън bs:John Lennon ca:John Lennon cs:John Lennon cy:John Lennon da:John Lennon de:John Lennon el:Τζων Λένον en:John Lennon eo:John Lennon es:John Lennon et:John Lennon eu:John Lennon fa:جان وینستون لنون fi:John Lennon fr:John Lennon ga:John Lennon gd:Iain Lennon gl:John Lennon he:ג'ון לנון hr:John Lennon hu:John Lennon id:John Lennon io:John Lennon it:John Lennon ja:ジョン・レノン ka:ლენონი, ჯონ ko:존 레논 la:Ioannes Lennon lt:Džonas Lenonas lv:Džons Lenons ms:John Lennon nl:John Lennon no:John Lennon oc:John Lennon pl:John Lennon pt:John Lennon ro:John Lennon scn:John Lennon sh:John Lennon simple:John Lennon sk:John Lennon sl:John Lennon sr:Џон Ленон su:John Lennon sv:John Lennon sw:John Lennon th:จอห์น เลนนอน tr:John Lennon uk:Леннон Джон vi:John Lennon zh:约翰·列侬 zh-min-nan:John Lennon